A day at Hogwarts
by Anne Waterfeild
Summary: A rpg we did that is quite long


L: Lara Reeber walks silently along the corridor to her Divination class.  
  
W: *sips tea before class*  
  
L: Enters the class along with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years. She takes her seat next to Ginny Weasley, and looks out the window and starts daydreaming.  
  
L: Lara waits for class to start, but is still daydreaming  
  
W:Class today we are leaning advanced tea leaf reading  
  
L: Lara doesn't notice that Prof. Willow is talking until Ginny elbows her.  
  
W: "Blah Blah Blah....you must turn you cup three times, blah blaha"  
  
S: *sits beside Lara and Ginny*  
  
W:"you late.....name goes here...."  
  
L: Lara, Ginny, and GelertGurly team up and start working  
  
S: Whoops lol! I was having a little bit 'o trouble getting here. Er...lost!  
  
L: Lara laughs at the late student in her mind, but says, "We're doing advanced tea leaf readings," kindly.  
  
W: Ok, I shall not take any points this time...  
  
L:"Sandra, what does this look like in Giny's cup? Some sort of bird, maybe?"  
  
S: Good! Look at Ginny and says,"see anything?" Ginny frowns and shakes her head . Do you see anything Lara?  
  
L: "Not really,"  
  
S: *frowns* I see...a...unicorn? Maybe ..but then..maybe a hippogriff?  
  
W: *comes over to Sandra* "Let me see your cup dear."  
  
S: *shows cup to Prof.* What do you think?  
  
L: Lara examines her own cup. 'Just looks like a bunch of soggy tea leaves. I like this subject, but i just don't understand it...' she thinks.  
  
S: *looks in Lara's cup, then own * I still see something that looks like a unicorn or a hippogriff. ..maybe i am just being weird.  
  
W: I see a Chain  
  
L: Lara looks up. "What does the chain mean? Is Sandra trapped or something?"  
  
W: an Umbrella  
  
S: A chain? *looks deeper in cup* er...got me. Anyways what does a chain mean?  
  
W: Chain means Success with effort  
  
L: Lara says, "Oh, now she's CAUGHT in RAIN! I get it!" and Ginny laughs. Lara is being sarcastic again...  
  
S: oh...er..umbrealla means?  
  
W: Leaves cup to sit down in chair.  
  
S: *gives Lara a disgusting look* "This is important to me shhhH!" Sandra looks back at the Prof.  
  
L: "So, Sandra, Ginny, what does my cup look like? The grim, I suppose? Hehe..."  
  
W: You should be reading your book on this, I shall go and sit.  
  
L: "Sorr-ee!" she mutters  
  
S: Well at least I know I am going to have sucess with effort. *puffs out chest* I am very proud!  
  
S: *laughs* Yeah the grim! HA! Wouldn't that be good?  
  
L: "Good for you. What about my cup? I'd like to know what soggy brown stuff means."  
  
S: *sits and reads some of book then looks up* This doesn't help me at all. I mean prof. says that its a chain and an umbrella but...I could swear I saw a hippogriff or unicorn. *starts laughing*  
  
S: *ponders about Lara's cup* Maybe it means there will be lots of dust in your path?* *starts laughing again*  
  
L: *glares at Sandra* "Only if I died knowing that umbrella's mean 'you are going to feel guilty about someone's death forever because it was your fault'..." She said, but regretted it almost instantly, her other personality was kicking in. "Sorry... I got carried away..." and she looks back at her cup.  
  
S: *starts scowling at Lara* 'I MEANT NOTHING LIKE THAT! AND HOW COULD A DEATH BE MY FAULT? I have no arch enemy in my way! I have no intesion to k...' *looks away from Lara. 'Sorry..you just made me a little mad... shall we continue?'  
  
L: "It's okay. Ok, what does this mean? Sorta looks triangular...?"  
  
S: *ponders* Yeah....but if you turn the cup around it looks like a duck...  
  
L: Lara looks in the book for the word 'duck'  
  
C: Cleo apparated into the forbidden forest.  
  
She descarded an old black hood into the trunk of a tree near by. She looked around to see if anyone was in the woods that could betray her. To her fortune there was no one around at all. She walked through the forest, onto hogwart's ground, and into the building where she went into her office.  
  
L: "Looks like the bell's about to ring." Says Lara, looking at the clock. "Arithamancy next... with Professor Devil."  
  
S: Sandra suddenly gets the urge for water. 'Man I'm thirsty.Find anything on duck Lara?' *looks back into Lara's cup.*  
  
L: "yeah, it says, "happiness" I think..."  
  
S: Sandra looks at the time. 'Yeah bell's bout to ring! THANK HEAVEN!'  
  
L: "Hehe!" *the bell rings*  
  
S: *walks into class room* Sandra looks around for a seat and says,"Hopefully this lesson is better than last!"  
  
C: The professor enters her classroom and puts her scrolls and quills in the corner of her desk. She was still a bit upset about something that had happened but she tried to focus.  
  
L: Lara gathers her books, and wonders if Professor WIllow will have another crisis during the middle of their Arithmancy class, and come for Prof. Devil to help. She chuckled at the thought*  
  
S: *sits in seat without saying a word*  
  
L: She enters the Arith. Room with Sandra and Ginny, and sits down next to them.  
  
S: Sandra looks at Lara and whispers,"What took ya so long?"  
  
L: She looks around the room, and then starts scribbling in her notebook, waiting for the class to begin.  
  
L: Lara whispers back, "A first year knocked into me and my bag split. I had to repair it when a teacher wasn't looking. I didn't want to get detention..."  
  
C: Professor Devil looks around the room. There was one spot missing. "ahem... Class where is Luna today?" she asks the class.  
  
S: *looks at Lara* Then Sandra whispers, " Oh! Wish class would start*  
  
L: Lara looks around, but a Ravenclaw pipes up, "I haven't seen her all day."  
  
S: *looks at Ginny and Lara* "Have you seen Luna?" Sandra started to ponder  
  
C: "If she is not sick or dying she should be here... anyway.. Today we shall be working on social numbers. If you take out your scroll's we can begin" she hears the sound of paper rustling.  
  
L: "No.... Luna Lovegood... She's an interesting person..." Lara says, Ginny nods in agreement.  
  
S: *gets out scroll and sighs* Sandra starts to look around the room,pondering on what would be for dinner.  
  
L: Lara takes out her scroll while still doodling in her notebook.  
  
C: " All I ask is for no talking in this class Miss Reeber. I don't think you wan't another detention!" she raises her eyebrow at the girl who she feels must not get enough displine at home.  
  
L: Lara says, "Yes Professor..." and sighs.  
  
S: *Snorts with laughter,but then trys to keep a straight face* Starts writing down notes  
  
L: Lara glares at Sandra for a second, but then softens and goes back to work.  
  
C: " Do not "sigh" at me! Seems you have gotten yourself another detention! You have no respect for your elders and I hope to see some in the future!" she snapped. This child was getting on her nerves.  
  
S: Sandra looks up at Prof. and starts thinking about what she was going to do after classes with Ginny and Lara . *starts daydreaming*  
  
C: " Sandra, do you wish to join her?"  
  
L: Lara looks up again, and cringes, nods, says, "Sorry, Professor." and is wondering why Prof. Devil picks on her.  
  
S: *Glares at prof.* Then Sandra speaks up, "Prof. Sighing does not give a teacher a reason for a detention. Points taken away would be bad enough! " *looks down at scroll*  
  
C: " Sighing is a sign of disrespect and disrespect deserves detetion! You, of course will be joining her as well as getting some extra fun!"  
  
S: Sandra starts scribbling down notes and looking out the window. Then she whispers to Lara, "Why is Prof. so ...grumpy today?" *looks back down at scroll*  
  
L: Lara's mood improves a bit. If Sandra's there, it might not be too bad.  
  
L: Lara scribbles a note back to Sandra, not wanting to get caught again, it says: What do you mean, 'today'? She's always like this...'  
  
C: The plain white chalk in Cleo's cold fingers scatches againts the blackboard making letters, words, then sentences. This is not where she wanted to be, but... she had to...  
  
L: The screech of the chalk on the chalkboard makes Lara look up  
  
S: Sandra scribbles a note back to Lara that says,"Hmm yeah..but today she is real mean!"  
  
L: Lara scribbles again to Sandra: Yeah, I guess your right. Did I tell you what happened with me in detention with her yesterday?  
  
S: Sandra looks back out the window,pondering what would be her and Lara's punishment  
  
S: Sandra scribbles back to Lara: Hmm..no what happened?  
  
L: She scribbles back: "Well, I was in detention with her for talking back, and then, its actually kinda funny, Professor Willow floos down, and is freaking out because someone is chasing her and destroying her classroom. They turned her into a mouse, and she wanted Devil's help. Hehe, you had to be there to see how funny it really was. I have a feeling it might happen again."  
  
C: Cleo puts her hand down, more whispering. Without turning to look at the students she says, " It is evident that two students would much rather be soemplace other then here. Sandra and Lara.. I give you permition to help Filch clean up after peeves. I will see you at 4, to teach what you have missed.. You also just both lost 50 points each."  
  
W: She moves slowly out of the chair."I sence three!" she said with no fright in her voice. The darkness of the room had changed to a bright light filling the kind colored room. She shoots out of the end of her wand a freezing spell at where she sences them. Three boys fall instantly to the ground with a thud.  
  
S: Sandra starts shouting,"50 points??? BUT BUT ! And and and..thats not fair! We weren't whispering..and peeves! Er..NOOOO!"  
  
*Sandra glares up at the Prof.*  
  
L: Lara goes to open her mouth, but Ginny steps on her foot. 'The nerve! FIFTY POINTS?!' thinks lara.  
  
L: Lara steps on Sandra's foot. "Stop," she says softly.  
  
S: Sandra smiles at Lara,"Great ..I could use a little laugh in detention..since its...peeves."  
  
L: Lara nods and motions for her to sit back down.  
  
C: Cleo snaps around. "Leave you stuff on the desks. I shall return them at 4. I would love to see your precious little notes"  
  
L: Lara gasps. She trys to hide the notes but the professor is to quick. Furiously she gets up.  
  
S: Sandra looks at Lara wishing she could keep talking back to the Prof. but then she stopped but the look on Ginny's face. "50 points..." Sandra muttered.  
  
C: "Good day girls"  
  
W: "I think i shall use a Hover Charm to lift the boys"  
  
L: "Good day, Professor." Lara says, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
S: Sandra begins to fell panic. "ER PROFFESOR!" she says without thinking,"They are not b-bad n-notes." Sandra started to sputter.  
  
W: *Lifts the boys up and takes them down to cleos office*  
  
C: AS the girls leave Cleo grips her left arm. "Not now" she says in her head but then continues the class as if nothing happened.  
  
L: Lara thinks, 'URRGG Sandra, keep your mouth bloody shut!' and hopes she doesn't get into more trouble.  
  
S: Sandra just nodds at Prof. D.  
  
L: "Sandra!" She hisses. "Let's go!" She trys to pull sandra to the door.  
  
S: *glares at Prof.* Then follows Lara .  
  
L: The two girls knock into Professor Willow as she enters with the three boys.  
  
W: "Cleo," Willow says as shes near the classroom door, "These 6 years were in my office on my brake! Didn't even bother to knock! I shall wake them."  
  
W: "Ennervate" The three boys wake.  
  
L: "Sorry, Professor Willow." and she walks past and hides behind the door, eager to listen.  
  
S: Sandra hides behind the door with Lara to listen.  
  
L: Lara is forgetting that she is in the presence of a true seer...  
  
C: Cleo rolls her eyes. She looks at the three faces of the boys. "Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle..."  
  
S: Sandra whispers,"OUCH LARA! YOU STOOD ON MY FOOT!"  
  
W: "I have no idea how the boys got into my classroom, they were near my class case in the tower."  
  
S: Sandra lets out a snort as she hears who the three boys were.  
  
C: Cleo points her wand at where the voices came from and says " Accio Lara" "Accio Sandra"  
  
W: Draco, and well the two other boys who hang out with him.  
  
S: Sandra starts to ponder on why Draco would go into a classroom in the first place.  
  
L: Lara flys through the air, into the class with Sandra.  
  
C: "Yes... I shall take them."  
  
S: Sandra stares at Lara. *takes a deep breath*  
  
L: Lara stares back, dreading Devil's next words.  
  
S: Sandra says to Prof. Devil ."Er..we were just walking down the hall you know? No harm done!"  
  
C: " Guess what Miss Reeber, you and your friend have earned yet another detention! Draco, Crabb, Goyle, come with me."  
  
W: "Ok, you take the boys and question them, I really do not want to see them sneeking around."  
  
L: "Not another!" Lara mutters very quietly.  
  
S: Sandra glares at Devil. And mutters,"Like another dentention is going to do something to us!"  
  
L: "A-and what do we do, professor?"  
  
C: "Willow, you can come too, to help me."  
  
C: "You shall find out later ."  
  
S: Sandra looks at Lara. What would they do?  
  
Sandra started to ponder on this.  
  
L: Lara mutters back, "I have a life! If I keep going at this rate, I won't anymore!"  
  
W: "Ok, I shall come with you, I have no more classes today."  
  
L: "S-so we s-stay here? O-or go to Filch?"  
  
S: Sandra wanted to get as far away from Devil as possible.  
  
S: Sandra mutters back to Lara," 'O C'mon! Detention isn't that bad! ..Devil just isn't fit for a proffesor!"  
  
C: "Go to Filch of course!" she says crossly to Lara. to lara. "Draco, Crabb, Goyle, don't just stand there come on! Thank you for helping me Professor White. Class, just work on your number!"  
  
S: Sandra looks back at Lara. Filch..ugh!  
  
L: "C'mon... we can talk later." Lara says to Sandra.  
  
W: "Sure anytime."  
  
L: Lara walks out of the room with Sandra.  
  
S: "What are we going to do about DEVIL?" Sandra raged as she walked with Lara  
  
C: She pulls Willow aside. "What do you think a suitable punishment would be?"  
  
L: "I dunno! But we have to get back at her... the nerve! 3 detentions in two days! I'll probably have more detentions than the legend James Potter at this rate... I already have 21!"  
  
W: "Hmmmm, draco was after something, ask him please" *gets tea and sips it*  
  
S: *smiles an evil grin at Lara.* "Maybe a couple of...oo...spells perhaps?"  
  
Sandra starts thinking hard  
  
C: "Ok. I shall. Good day to you White." She tells the three mischiefs to follow her into her office.  
  
L: "Yes, perhaps a potion or two? I heard Harry Potter talking to his friend about "Marauder Pranks" once... We need a prank of all pranks, and they seem to be experts...."  
  
L: "We should talk to them maybe!"  
  
S: "Hmm you know Lara ..a couple of potions sound good. How bout talking to that Fred and George Wealsey?" Sandra started to laugh ,"Ha..they should know something!"  
  
W: Willow goes straight to Lara,and Sandra "Ahhhh you two need to hurry up and get going, you need to be carefull in that class"*winks and walks up to the tower*  
  
L: "Yeah, we could send them an owl or something... They're better than Potter..."  
  
L: Lara nods to Professor White but doesn't go faster.  
  
S: "Oh we will!" shouted Sandra. She watched Willow leave.  
  
S: Sandra smiled at Lara. "Yeah c'mon lets send them an owl!"  
  
L: "Ok! Filch doesn't know about our punishment, so we can skip it... Wicked!" she whispered this just in case.  
  
C: Cleo magically locks her office door with only the three boys and herself in it. She does many anti-hearing spells and such and then glares into the eyes of the young men. " What on earth do you think you were doing?!?"  
  
"We were just getting what my father asked us to get!" Draco says.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave it up to me?" she says  
  
"... well..."  
  
"Well, why? You could have taken the whole plan under!"  
  
"They don't... they don't trust you anymore. They think you may be getting too close to Dumbledore"  
  
Cleo sits and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Well, I am not. You shall be getting two detentions each as well as 150 points off slytherin"  
  
She points them to the door and takes off all the charms. "They don't trust me?......."  
  
W: "Ahhhh nice spot of tea and then I shall be Crystal ball gazeing"  
  
S: Sandra smiled at the idea of skipping a punishment..well it was for a very good cause.   
  
L: So they headed off towards the owlery.  
  
L: When they got there, (Lara's mood had considerably brightened) Lara says, "We can use Twiggy."  
  
C: Cleo leaves her office and looks for Professor White. Where could she be?  
  
W: *starts dusting under crystal balls*  
  
S: *Sandra began to ponder* "What should we say Lara? This wouldn't be good would it? Here :  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
Hi! We need ideas for prank potions..any ideas?  
  
Your friends,  
  
Lara and Sandra.  
  
Nah that wouldn't work," said Sandra shaking her head. Then Sandra started scribbling her note.  
  
L: Lara took out some crumpled parchment and a quill from her robes, and then says, "What should we say? should it be anonymous?"  
  
W: "awww Cleo wants me"  
  
C: She knocks on the door of Willow's office. *knock knock*  
  
W: *Walks down the stairs to Cleo*  
  
L: "How bout...  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
We are in desperate need of a great prank. Have you any ideas? We are trying to pay back someone, and it's for a good cause. Thanks!  
  
Lara and Sandra  
  
?"  
  
S: Sandra looked around. "Hmm yeah, we shouldn't tell them who we are. How bout we just say we need some ideas for some prank potions because one of our proffesors is being an old git!"  
  
L: "Yeah! That's excellent!"  
  
W: Meets with Cleo one way or another.  
  
C: Cleo looks up. "Willow. I talked to the boys. They would not give me a hint to what they were looking for unfortunately. I took off 150 points from slytherin and gave them all two detentions."  
  
S: Hmmm "Good idea Lara..I like the note! We can send it! But just say that we are trying to pay back someone for being an old git!" Sandra started to laugh.  
  
W: "Ok, I shall be extra carefull tonight, I don't want someone else getting in this old place."  
  
L: Lara laughs, "Yeah, all right." She scribbles it down, then puts it in an envelope and gives it to Twiggy. "Okay, Twiggy, take this to Fred and George Weasley of Weasley's Wizard Weezes."  
  
S: Sandra smiles at Lara and says," That idea was brillant!"  
  
L: Then, Lara hears something and her heart gives a great jolt. It was the meowing of a cat. Mrs. Norris... "Sandra..."  
  
S: Sandra stood by Lara frozen,"What are we going to do? Filch will know we're up to no good!"  
  
C: "Ok, umm.. Willow, may I borrow that golden necklace you have in your office?"  
  
L: "ummm. I-if Filch is close by, we;re dead. But there is also a fifty percent chance that he's not close by so I say..." She looks around, and says in a deadly whisper. "run.."  
  
W: "What golden....o that"  
  
S: Sandra took Lara's warning and darted out of the owlery. She was running so fast that she didn't dare look back to see if Lara was following her. Sandra didn't even really pay attention to where she was going. She just had to get out of there. But then BAM! Sandra hit something hard!  
  
W: "ok, *hands it to cleo after takeing it off*  
  
C: "thank you," she says to Willow, " Much appreactiated, very beautiful" She walks in the direction of her office.  
  
W: "What do you need this old thing for?"  
  
C: " I just think it is beautiful..." She really did, it was such a nice necklace, but what was hidden beneath the surface?  
  
W: "Ok, Would you like some tea?"  
  
S: "LARA!" Sandra gasped. "WE ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF PPRROOFFESSOR DEVILS OFFICE!"  
  
C: " No." she says as she walks away, " I am quite busy, good day!"  
  
L: "AHHHH!"  
  
W: *Goes back to tower and starts dusting again*  
  
L: "She could be back at any m-moment! WHADAWE DOO!?"  
  
S: Sandra looked. "SHHH!" she said to Lara "I hear foot steps.OH please don't be her!"  
  
C: She turns a corner and sees, you guessed it, the two rascals Sandra and Lara right in front of her office. "What are you doing?"  
  
C: She repeats herself "What are you doing?"  
  
L: "u-um.... WE finished early." She says hastily.  
  
S: " J-Just got off of Filch's punishment. You know? He didn't need much help...we were just walking back to our common room!"  
  
C: "You have ink on your hands?" she says. " I don't think Filch would make you write."  
  
L: Lara steps on Sandras foot. "NO we were coming for detention!"  
  
S: Sandra looked at Lara. "I-INK?" she asked Proffessor Devil. "Noooo...thats not ink!"  
  
Sandra looked at Lara. "Er..Ya we are coming for detention!"  
  
C: " Oh how sad your houses will be when they hear two idiotic girls lost 150 points each!"  
  
L: "Fr-from earlier. In class.. I spilled it in class..."  
  
C: "Stop lying to me"  
  
L: "NO! You can't! We just came for detention and I spilled ink on my hands!!"  
  
C: "Where? What teacher? Anyway, I think I might go and have a chat with Filch. If you are lying to me, you shall lose more points!"  
  
S: Sandra looked at Devil. Idiotic? NOW THAT HIT A NERVE! "OH I AM NOT AND LARA ISN'T EITHER! WE ARE NOT IDIOTIC! YOU ARE!"  
  
L: "THAT IS TRUE!"  
  
C: " I do not like to be snapped at." Cleo told the girls.  
  
S:More points? Sandra looked at Lara. MORE POINTS? OHHHH! Sandra couldn't wait untill Fred and George wrote back to them!  
  
L: "YOU JUST HATE US! YOU DON'T CARE!"  
  
L: Lara was out of control now. She was on a rage.  
  
C: " Don't care? You are the ones who don't care! If you had cared, you would have never been kicked out of class! If you had cared, you would not have so many detentions! You had cared, you would not be in the mess you are now!"  
  
L: Lara's face was red and her blonde hair was messed up. She glared at Prof. Devil.  
  
L: That shut Lara up and got her thinking. It was her fault yes, it was. But she still didn't understand. She couldn't.  
  
S: Sandra started scrowling at Devil. Horrible woman, thought Sandra. *looks away from Devil to the floor.* Sandra was loosing control of her anger...SHE COULDN'T TAKE NO MORE UNTILL ...smack! Sandra had hit Devil right in the mouth.  
  
C: She slammed the door of her office and locked it.  
  
L: Lara gasps at Sandra, for SHE HAD HIT DEVIL! She didn't know what emotion to feel. Happiness? Rage? Could this lose more points? Will we be expelled? Thoughts chases eachother wildly around in her head.  
  
W: *Willow comes to see whats going on* 'Whats going on?"  
  
C: She took a hankercheif off her desk. She was bleeding.What foolish girls...  
  
S: Sandra was shaking with rage. What was she doing? She had her wand out..ready to strike Devil with it...  
  
L: She ignored Professor White.  
  
W: "LARA GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOM!"  
  
C: A tear rolled down her cheek, not out of pain, but out of pure sorrow. They never knew what it was like... they were too young... they had never seen friends and family fall to the ground.. they had never been forced to do something they knew was wrong... they never had to kill...  
  
S: Sandra started to walk to the common room, but then decided to follow Lara. While she was walking with Lara thoughts ran threw her mind. Why did she hit Devil? Why couldn't she control herself? Was she really going to strike Devil with her wand?  
  
L: Lara stopped. Turned around, and shot daggers at White with her eyes. She then turned with a sweep of her robes toward her common room.  
  
W: *Runs after the girls*  
  
L: Silent tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
W: "I shall speek to you both in the morning!"  
  
S: Sandra followed Lara back to the common room. THIS WAS SO STUPID thought Sandra. She could have controlled herself. She didn't have to hit Devil. Was anyone happy that she did hit Devil? That..Sandra didn't know.  
  
C: Behind her, in the fire, a voice came, "Cleo?"  
  
Cleo turned, it was Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, what do you want?"  
  
L: Lara heard Prof. White, stopped for a second to show she had heard, then continued on her way. It was getting late...  
  
W: *Goes back to Cleo* * But trips and falls*  
  
L: "Sandra?" She says. "What's gonna happen?"  
  
S: Suddenly pure happiness flooded Sandra's whole body. It was a letter..from GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY! "LARA!" Sandra gasped. Sandra grabbed Lara's arm."LOOK IT'S FROM THEM!"  
  
L: "YES!"  
  
L: She watched as Sandra tore open the letter.  
  
S: Sandra ripped open the letter."Read it Lara!" She said.  
  
C: "Do you have it? The Dark Lord is beginning to be impatient."  
  
"Yes" she says, "Yes, I have it." She looks at the necklace, so beautiful. She stops, looking over her memories... was this right?...  
  
She stays there, looking at the neclace...  
  
Lucius got angry, " Give it now Cleo!"  
  
Cleo clutched the neclace so tight the diamond on it began to break through her skin.  
  
"Give it!!!!" he took out his wand and shot a spell at her. Cleo tried to dodge it but she felt red hot fire slash across her face as well as pure pain everywhere. She fell to the ground in pain. She felt a hand take the necklace from her hurt hand....  
  
W: "AHHHH, hahahahaha, o HAHAHAHHA!"  
  
"Som-ahaha-on-hahaha-pu-hahah-a-Tickling Spell One ME!AHHAHAHAHAHAH" Willow says as shes on the floor.  
  
L: "Dear Sandra and Lara," She read excitedly, "We do understand your problem and are glad that you have asked us for help. For one thing, We suggust not using a potion, but some spells. And this prank will work: Go into her office at night, and transfigure all of her items into fluffy rabbits, and paint on her walls, saying how ugly and mean she is, and she won't be able to prove it was you if you do it carefully. AND YOU MUST REMEMBER, to be "sick" from class that day, so we sent some Skiving snackboxes.  
  
Best pranking,  
  
THE WEASLEYS"  
  
W: *Quickly gets up laughing a little, and runs to Cleo* Was this right? Who she was senceing in the room with her?  
  
C: Cleo opened her eyes... he was gone... She knew she was in trouble... they would go after her now..  
  
She looks in the mirror to see a burn across her left cheek. It looked red as if just blood...  
  
C: She suddenly pulled up her sleeve. The mark... it was burning her very badly...is this what happens to all who betray him?...  
  
W: Willow ran in to the room, and found Cleo on the floor coveded blood.  
  
S: Sandra let out a chuckle as Lara read the letter. "It's brillant! Isn't it Lara?" Sandra felt so happy that they got a fast reply from Fred and George. "Well are we going to do it Lara?"  
  
W: *gasp* "Cleo! What the... ooo you have the mark!!"  
  
L: "Of course! She deserves it. She doesn't understand! Not at all!"  
  
C: She suddenly noticed she was on the ground... was it that bad?... she had to get up and find Dumbledore... but... she couldn't... her sight dissapeared and she was in total darkness.  
  
W: Willow lifts Cleo up and runs to poppy  
  
S: Sandra smiled at Lara,"When are we going to do it? Tomorrow...of corse..right?" Sandra smiled at the thought of how brillant Fred and George really must be. Sandra started to laugh once again, thinking of how Devil will look when all of her things are rabbits.  
  
L: Just then, Lara felt a sharp sear of pain in her stomach. "Ah, I don't feel so good... I-I'm gonna go to the Hospital Wing." it was increasing at every moment. The pain was so unexspected.  
  
W: "Madam Pomfrey, Cleo!" Puts cleo on a bed and sits in a chair and watches.  
  
C: It was a room... in the room was a 15 year old... the room was the library... the restricted section... the girl had a dark arts book... a man enters... he has a long beard and glasses... "What are you doing Cleo".... he asks her.. "Nothing Sir..."... " I hope you have not fallen to the hands of evil".... the girl clutches her arm.... " Of course not Professor Dumlbldore"... "Cleo, if you ever need help, I will always be there you know"...."Yes sir"...  
  
L: She took a step. How could one be in so much pain after so much joy? She couldn't walk. So she sat down in one of the squashy arm chairs.  
  
S: Sandra ran after Lara up to the hospitol wing. What was wrong with her? Sandra thought.  
  
L: But then she gathered strength and walked up.  
  
S: Sandra stared at Lara. Then decided to carry her to the hospital wing..so she did.  
  
W: Madam Pomfrey was busy at work, helping Cleo, Willow was just sitting there waching.  
  
L: So Lara was carried to the Hospital wing.  
  
C: A flash of light.... red eyes... a girl.... 14 years old... a cold voice... "Will you join us cleo?'.... "Yes, my Lord".....  
  
W: "Girls, Go to the bed over there" *Willow pointed all the way at the end of the room.*  
  
C: Green light.... a scream... a girl... 13..."Mother!"... a tear... blood...  
  
L: So Lara went to the indicated area.  
  
W: *Willow got up and walked over to the girls*  
  
L: Why is Prof. Devil in the Hospital Wing? she wonders.  
  
W: "Girls Madam Pomfrey is busy with someone else , she should be with you when shes done."  
  
S: Sandra looks around the room, and then see's Devils arm. "LARA!" Sandra whispered, and then pointed to Devil's arm. "look.."  
  
L: She was starting to feel dizzy. She was beginning to think she had the flu... She developed a headache...  
  
L: Lara gasps. Devil's arm... Yes, it was there.... It was definitly there... W:Willow knew what she saw on Cleo, that evil mark, the mark of he-who-must- not-be-named.  
  
L: "Okay, professor," Lara said, not wanting her to know what the girls had seen/  
  
S: Sandra sat there beside her friend, staring at Devils arm .NO it couldn't be...could it?  
  
L: At that moment LAra wished she was telepathic. She wished she could talk to her best friend freely... The mark! On Devil! It all fit...  
  
C: A room.... a girl... 17... a man... "Lucius, not him!... "If you cannot do it, i will Cleo"... "Please!"... green light... a boy... death... "Brother!'.... "He betrayed us Cleo!"  
  
Suddenly she lets out a scream for everyone to her .......  
  
" IT'S MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!! BROTHER!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She begins to shake madly...... "brother..."  
  
W: *blink*....*blink* Rushes over to Cleo...  
  
C: Pomfrey let go of Cleo. Cleo was still screaming the word Brother over and over again.....  
  
L: Lara stared at Devil. "brother"? Her brother? What did that mean? Lara was starting to feel a little better now... At least the pain in her head at lessened.  
  
S: Sandra couldn't take no more," PEOPLE!" she shouted. "SHE HAS THE DARK MARK! SHE IS WITH LORD VOLDOMORT! WE ARE NOT SAFE! " Sandra looked around as everyone shuddered whenever she said the Dark Lord's name.  
  
C: Suddenly a smile curled on Cleo's face...  
  
W: "Shut up please" Willow said.  
  
L: "You never keep your bloody mouth shut!" Lara whispered in her ear. "You're my best friend, but you really need to work on that!!" The pain was basically gone... but she didn't say...  
  
L: "W-why is she smiling?" Lara "moaned".  
  
C: " Brother" she said as if talking to someone in the room...  
  
C: " I will join you........"  
  
L: She's delerious... lara thought.  
  
C: The life was sucking out of her... she would be at peace... safe... forever.....  
  
W: Cleo suddenly stoped saying anything,  
  
"MAy I?" Moves over to Cleo.  
  
"Ennervate" "And waits for cleo to wake up.  
  
S: Sandra looked over at Lara. Why couldn't she see? THINGS WE NOT SAFE! Now wasn't the time to keep peoples mouths shut. Sandra started scrowling at Devil. "Lara..." Sandra said," I can't tell you I'm sorry for my mouth because I'M NOT!" Sandra began to feel really dizzy.  
  
L: "Well," she hissed, "shut up now!"  
  
C: Cleo does not wake up. Her hand becomes limp at the side of her bed. She was gone, safe from the world she hated so... forever...  
  
L: Lara stared. Was she? Lara fainted there and then.  
  
S: All of the sudden sweat began to pour off of Sandra's face. "LARA!" Shouted Sandra..but before she could say anything else..she passed out.  
  
C: A girl... 10... a river... a boy... 5... "wanna flower cleo?"... "thanks..."  
  
W: Willow, looked at the now life less Cleo, she just staired.  
  
L: Sandra let out a chuckle as Lara read the letter. "It's brillant! Isn't it Lara?" Sandra felt so happy that they got a fast reply from Fred and George. "Well are we going to do it Lara?"  
  
"YOU JUST HATE US! YOU DON'T CARE!"  
  
Sandra looked at Devil. Idiotic? NOW THAT HIT A NERVE! "OH I AM NOT AND LARA ISN'T EITHER! WE ARE NOT IDIOTIC! YOU ARE!"  
  
"Hmm you know Lara ..a couple of potions sound good. How bout talking to that Fred and George Wealsey?" Sandra started to laugh ,"Ha..they should know something!"  
  
L: How could I? Lara thought.  
  
How could I?  
  
L: Lara awakened, drenched with sweat. She had been so selfish, so ignorant...  
  
"How could I?"  
  
W: Willow didn't sence anything...There was nothing left, Cleo, was no more...  
  
S: Thoughts ran threw Sandra's head. Was anyone going to help her. Then she suddenly heard things that had happened in her head.  
  
Voices...words...laughter...was she dying? No..she wasn't. But no one was helping her. She needed help. HELP! Sandra was screaming in her head but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
L: "HOW COULD I?!" Lara shrieked, and she started sobbing into her pillow.  
  
W: Willow walked over to Sandra, picked her up and softly put her on a bed.  
  
S: Sandra woke up with a start. "Lara..are you ok?" Sandra didn't care about herself anymore. She wanted to be there with her friend.  
  
W: Willow walked out the door, softly left, "I know who I senced" Walks up to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
W: She opened it up and saw Draco sitting there laughting with his friends....  
  
L: "I'm okay..." Lara said. "I just..." she trailed off.  
  
S: Sandra looked at her friend,"I am feeling better..I think I am going to go do some homework. See you tomorrow then? Bye Lara.  
  
W: Willow Came in and knocked Draco out and started pulling him to the head masters office.  
  
The dinning hall filled with happy students. None of them in the hall were aware what was going on. They had no idea Willow was dragging Draco Malfoy out of the Slytherin common room, they didn't know that two girls souls were temperarely replaced with nothing, they did not know that one of their teachers will never teach them again... They did not know that their lives were going to change and there families might be torn apart by Voldemort's wrath... everything was calm an happy and the great hall was full of young wizards dreaming of their future jobs and what classes they had tomorrow. 


End file.
